simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Partyzantka
Bitwy Wow, pierwsza wiadomość na Twojej dyskusji :) Otóż chciałbym poinformować, że już jutro (30 czerwca) kończy się walka pomiędzy bliźniaczkami Przyjemniaczek - Simspedia:Bitwy. Wciąż jest remis, a jako, że jesteś użytkowniczką aktywną chciałbym poprosić Cię o rozwikłanie sporu, z racji faktu niekończącego się remisu. Pozdrawiam, 20:56, cze 29, 2012 (UTC). Nie wiem, czy tak się odpowiada, ale spoko, jak będe umiała to zagłosuję i tak, jesteś pierwszy :-) Odpowiedź Witaj, Tak, interesuję się Simsami. =] Jesli myślisz, że Gothic to moja jedyna ulubiona gra, to jesteś w błędzie. =P Pozdrawiam, Wojnx (moja dyskusja) 07:20, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) S Club 7 Wiki Witaj chciałaś dołączyć na moją wiki tak? a musiałem już wtedy iść ale mgę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania jakby co.Odpisz w mojej dyskusji :) Where am I? Witaj. Zdaje się, że masz jakąś sprawę do mnie, albo coś (wnioskuję po słowach: "MARKOS MARKOSBOSS WHERE ARE YOU!"), ale mogę się mylić. W każdym razie mam ban(an)owe wakacje, że to tak ujmę. Jako zbanowany nie mam po co wchodzić na GothicPedię, a być tam jako niezarejestrowany nie chę. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBot 09:07, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :Jaką wiadomość mam natychmiast przeczytać? o,O Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem o co chodzi - przecież się nie wygłupiam. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. :MarkosBot 14:29, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS Możesz się podpisywać? Musiałem w historii sprawdzać komu mam odpisać. :Aha, już przeczytałem. Po prostu jestem zalogowany cały czas na koncie MarkosBota, a nie MarkosBossa - swoją drogą to konto też jest zablokowane (ale akurat przez Wojnxa, nie przeze mnie). Nie widzę więc powiadomień z tamtego konta. I jak wspomniał Wojnx, nawet jakbym chciał - nie mogę sobie zdjąć blokady, nie mam wystarczających uprawnień (już nie posiadam największych możliwości na GothicPedii - jak to określili niektórzy jestem zerem lub właściwie nawet mniej). Niemniej te słowa (poza ogólnym dosyć "awanturniczym" wydźwiękiem wypowiedzi) były miłe - nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tak doceniał mój wkład. Niestety (w sumie to zależy jak na to spojrzeć, bo może być i "stety") jestem zbyt dumny, by poprosić o skrócenie blokady. Ona i tak trwa marne dwa tygodnie, a przez ten okres ja mam czas na odpoczynek psychiczny i przemyślenie następnych projektów, a Wojnx na odpoczynek ode mnie (niestety moja obecność nie bardzo mu odpowiada, a ja nie chcę mu wchodzić w drogę). Choć pewnie zabrzmi to naiwnie i nieszczerze - są same plusy... :Pozdrawiam, :MarkosBot 14:40, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS Dzięki raz jeszcze za te ciepłe słowa na mój temat, ale nie warto się tak "wstawiać", bo naprawdę spotka cię kara ze strony Wojnxa. ::Ojej, przecież odpowiedź na to pytanie już przemyciłem w powyższej wiadomości. No ale jak trzeba to powiem wprost - zmusiła mnie do tego ostra dyskusja z Wojnxem, który nie akceptuje mnie i moich metod działania na GothicPedii. Ponieważ ja nie jestem osobą konfliktową nie zamierzam mu wchodzić w drogę, tym samym oszczędzając też sobie nerwów, które na pewno towarzyszyłyby mi w trakcie kolejnych takich dyskusji, które przeradzałyby się w kłótnie. Zresztą tak przynajmniej nie ma już okazji, by powiedzieć innym jaki to ja jestem zły, wredny, chamski, samolubny i chełpiący się władzą i że gdyby nie moja wiedza to już dawno próbowałby się mnie stamtąd pozbyć - także publicznie. Teraz nie ma okazji, by dalej mnie oczerniać (co działo się niemal zawsze podczas takich "dyskusji"), a i argument o wykorzystywaniu władzy nie ma odbicia w rzeczywistości. ::Mam nadzieję, że taka odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje i że rozumiesz dlaczego podjąłem taką decyzję. ::MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 15:06, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, stało się. Odszedłem z GothicPedii na amen. Nie zamierzam tam powracać (nawet po zniknięciu bana) - jakoś z godziny na godzinę coraz mniej mnie tam trzyma. I mam zwyczajnie dość. To tyle - pewnie chciałabyś to wiedzieć. MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 19:12, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Życzenia Mogę to zrobić tylko tutaj - wszystkiego najlepszego i spełnienia się życzeń z mojej ostatniej wiadomości na GothicPedii. MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 12:03, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Urodziny Dowiedziałam się, że masz dzisiaj urodziny :) Z tego powodu życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego, spełnienia marzeń, żeby Ci kot więcej nie uciekał i czego sobie jeszcze wymarzysz. Pozdrawiam, 12:40, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) :) W takim razie też życzę Ci wszystkiego co najlepsze, a przede wszystkim radości w życiu codziennym :) :D Re:Czat Mnie też wywalił.. pewnie znowu coś się zwaliło. x( 10:01, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Mod czatu Witaj, nadałam Ci moda czatu. Uznałam, że zasługujesz na te uprawnienia :) Pozdrawiam, 16:21, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Mod Nie ma za co :) wierzę, że poradzisz sobie w tej funkcji. PS Wiesz ile ja razy się nie podpisałam? ;D Pozdrawiam, 17:04, sie 27, 2012 (UTC)